


The Ender Wars

by Nearly_Quality



Series: The Ender Wars [1]
Category: Yogscast
Genre: Minecraft, Next Generation, Rewrite, Science Fiction, Time Travel, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearly_Quality/pseuds/Nearly_Quality
Summary: The results of the Ender Wars has ravaged humanity. As one of the last remaining humans, Captain Donovan Jones travels back in time to 2014 warn the YOGSCAST of humanity’s impending doom. In this science-fiction, time traveling adventure set in the YOGSCAST complete pack server, the fate of time rests within their hands.
Relationships: Duncan Jones/Kim Richards, Joakim Hellstrand/Zoey Proasheck, OC Pairing - Relationship
Series: The Ender Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fan-fiction in 2014 and published it to deviantart. I never finished the story, and it was full many, many flaws. I tried to rewrite the story again in 2018, but I lacked creative drive and gave up. I had always loved this story and it’s concept, so now I shall be trying my hand once more at a rewrite. I hope you enjoy reading “The Ender Wars” as much as I enjoyed writing it!

\---PROLOGUE--- 

The explosion hit the spacecraft hard. The hull pulled and buckled; the sirens screamed; the deck shook. The elderly captain of this vessel fell from his seat and onto the floor. When the vessel stopped shaking, he climbed to his feet. “Status!” he yelled to his crew, at least, what was left of them. All he heard back was sparks from broken wires overhead, what was the gentle hum of the engine turned into an erratic whir, and nothing else. He limped to the helm of his ship. The helmsmen was slumped over his post; his head was bloody and slightly caved in. Some debris fell on his head during the battle the captain thought. That was one of his lifelong best friends. The captain looked around what was left of his bridge-no one was left but him.  
The captain sighed. From casualty reports he received during the battle, he knew he was the only one left alive onboard. That last attack must have disabled the enemy’s weapons, but it was a matter of time that they would come back online. Soon, he thought, soon the enemy will return, and they will finish what they’ve started. He sat down beside what used to be his friend and put his face in his hands. He thought about his long life thus far. Until the war, he’d thought he’d lived a pretty good one. His only wish he could see his beloved wife one last time…  
The helmsman’s consol flashed: a long range message was being received. The captain forced himself up. He tapped the button on the consol. A mechanical buzz began as a metallic circle descended from the ceiling to the deck, and a black holographic silhouette of a woman appeared before the captain.  
“Captain Jones,” said the figure. “Admiral,” answered the captain. No one knew who the Admiral was, and no one had ever seen her in person, except for one person. “What’s your current status?” asked the Admiral. “My ship was attacked by a single Ender cruiser. Most systems are offline, and I was the only survivor.” The Admiral sighed and held her hand to her face. “I am sorry for your loss, Donovan. I know you were close to several members of your crew, but right now I have a mission for you. You must begin Operation Prevention Zulu.” “You must be joking!” Captain Jones scoffed, “Surely there’s someone more fit for this than an elderly man who’s just lost all his friends and crew!” The Admiral sighed again. “There isn’t, Donovan. The Martian Headquarters was attacked. I was the only survivor, and the USS Baked Bean Fort was attacked and destroyed; all hands were lost. We are the only two humans left alive.”  
The captain had no idea what to say. How do you even begin to comprehend that you are one of the last humans? He knew he had to complete the mission. “I’ll do it. My ship’s time drive is offline, but the transporter time machine is still operational.”  
“Captain Donovan Jones… you are humanity’s last hope. Godspeed, captain.” Jones stood at attention, maybe for the last time and saluted. “Aye, ma’am,” he responded.  
The hologram went away, and Captain Jones limped his way off the bridge, down the hall, and into the time transport room. He had a feeling this was going to be a one way trip, a suicide mission, but it was worth it; for all of humanity is at stake. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a woman: his wife. “Jane, my darling,” he said to the photo of the middle aged girl with red hair and purple eyes that was taken so many years ago. “Maybe in the new timeline, this war won’t happen, and we’ll get to grow old together.”  
He put the picture down on a console for the time transporter. He typed in the temporal coordinates for sometime in the early 2010’s. He walked toward the transporter when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a gold disc with buttons on it. It was the mobile time transporter. Deciding to take it, he put it on his belt. He said the command to begin transport. He felt dizzy; the normal transporter made him sick, and the time transporter was no better in his eye. He lost consciousness.  
When he awoke, he was on the grass on Earth next to a road. Two men stood above him. They were clad in light blue robes with badges that said, “POLICE.” “Got any ID, bud?” asked the one with the beard. His blonde partner stood in solemn silence. “My name is Captain Donovan Jones. I am from the future. I am a member of the Temporal Defence League. My job is to stop the Ender Wars.”


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Duncan Jones wants to do is keep Kim safe. To ensure this, he leads a double life by joining Sjin's Magic Police to keep them off her trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before, this is a rewrite of a story I wrote in 2014. Things were different then, and we didn't know things that we know now. To start off, I know Sjin has gotten himself into trouble rather recently, but he will still be included in this story for authenticity. Next, this story was written before the Duncan Clone theory, so it will not include Duncan's or Kim's clones. That being said, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

-CHAPTER I-

Duncan woke up in a cold sweat. He had just awoken from a cruel nightmare about Kim; he was unable to protect her and it got them both killed in the dream. He looked to his right and saw that Kim was still fast asleep. He’d recently noticed just how beautiful his apprentice was. He had grown closer to her over the adventures they went on, and he felt like he was growing to love her. He looked at the purple taint that was creeping up her arm and onto her face. It was his fault that she got the flux poisoning, and there was nothing he regretted more than that. I’ll cure you, Duncan thought to himself, and keep you safe. I promise.  
Duncan glanced at the clock and sighed. He’d woke up too late, and now he was going to be late for his Magic Police shift. He joined the force to protect Kim, who was a wanted criminal in the eyes of his boss, Sjin. Duncan knew that the Magic ‘Police’ were nothing more than a shake-down scam; it was nothing more than a way for Sjin to prey on all the other magic uses out there. He never told Kim that he was an officer; he’d always leave before she got up with the excuse of going to gather intel on the Hat Films base by the fluxy ruins of his old castle. I should tell her, Duncan thought, I can’t keep lying to her. He justified his lies by telling himself that she’d worry too much about him blowing his cover and accidentally revealing Pandalabs’ location to Sjin. If anything, I’m worrying more than she ever would.  
Duncan got up, got into his uniform, and went to headquarters. It took him the better part of two hours to arrive. Sjin was seated by the door to the tower, flipping through the pages of his spellbook. When he saw Duncan, he stood up. He put his book away and curtly said, “You’re late.” Duncan apologized and made his usual promise that it wouldn’t happen again. Sjin only scoffed. “We have more important matters to attend to. Stay here and keep watch, Duncan. I’ve been feeling a strange energy around the front of headquarters; I haven’t been able to locate where it’s coming from exactly, so just keep an eye out. I’m going to collect some more resources,” he said. Sjin left Duncan to sit and watch.  
And so Duncan sat and watched as instructed. Duncan would’ve thought that this task was pointless if he hadn’t felt a strange feeling of unease. It was a feeling of dread that felt out of place; it must have been the same as what Sjin felt. He wasn’t watching for a terribly long time, but it felt like hours to Duncan. Sjin returned, put away their new resources, and asked Duncan if he saw anything. Before he could even say “No,” a blinding blue light flashed in front of them. The light was so intense that they couldn’t look at it. The light dissipated and they looked to see what might have caused it.  
On the ground was a man Duncan had never seen before. He was an older gentleman, probably in his late sixties. The man was injured; he had cuts and blood all over his face. His pressed blue shirt was torn and so were his black pants. The combat boots that his pants were bloused into were well worn and had obviously been well used. On his belt was a gold disc with buttons on it. The reflection of the sunlight from it shown into Duncan’s eyes. They both approached the elderly man. When they got closer, Duncan saw a gold badge on his left breast with the letters ‘TDL’ on it. The man also had gold pips on the right side of his shirt.  
The man let out a sharp grunt as his eyes fluttered open. Sjin, almost uncaringly, immediately asked for ID. The man forced himself into a seated position. He claimed he was a captain in something called the Temporal Defense League, and that he was sent from the future on a mission to stop the “Ender Wars.”  
Sjin scoffed. “Yeah, right. The future, my arse. Tell me the truth,” he barked.  
“I am,” replied the captain, “It is imperative that I locate Rythian the Enderborn. Please, you must help me.”  
“Rythian’s a fugitive. Besides, if we knew where he was, we would have locked him up. Him and his mushroom girlfriend and their damned dinosaur.”  
Rythian was a name Duncan hadn’t thought about in two years. He was a different man then, a much more cruel and callous man. He remembered that he’d almost killed the ‘mushroom girlfriend’ Zoey. He always felt guilty about that. The bomb was only meant to kill Rythian if it had gone off; he didn’t intend for Zoey to be harmed. Duncan had met Zoey before, just before he revealed the bomb’s existence to Rythian. Her spunk and cheerfulness really grew on Duncan, and he rather enjoyed her company while she stayed at his castle. He remembered how smug he felt with Rythian as a prisoner in his yard, while he had his girl in his castle without him even knowing. That was the past, however. His time with Kim changed him into a much more caring person, as well as when him and Rythian made their truce. Duncan, or anyone, had not seen Rythian since their truce. I wonder if he cared about Zoey like I care about Kim, he thought, If I see him again, I’ll apologize for real this time.  
Sjin spoke up. “If you know Rythian, then you must be aiding and abetting a wanted criminal!” Sjin’s logic was flawed; Duncan knew that he was only wanting an excuse to make an arrest and have this old man pay his way out of jail. “Cuff him, Dunc.”  
“Sjin, he’s an old man! And besides, what if he’s telling the truth? Whatever the ‘Ender Wars’ are, Rythian is the most likely person to know about it!” Duncan questioned. “Bollocks!” Sjin shouted. “Are you telling me you believe his drivel? He knows Rythian! If we have him in custody, we can finally take him down!”  
“We should at least consider his words. What if the world is at stake?”  
The captain spoke up once more. “Gentlemen please!” He started to reach for the disc on his belt. Donovan began, “I have proo-” Sjin cut him off.  
“He’s reaching for a weapon!” Sjin cried. Without thought, Sjin pulled out his spellbook and blasted the man with a fireball. The man fell onto his back with a loud ‘thud’ and we both stood in silence. “What the hell?” Duncan murmured to himself before shouting it at Sjin. Even Sjin seemed to be in disbelief at what he had just done. “H-he was reaching for a weapon. I-I was justified,” he finally said. Sjin cleared his throat. “Let’s search him,” he ordered. Sjin kneeled above the body and started to search. “Get searching, Dunc,” he scolded, “before I have to arrest you for insubordination.”  
Duncan had to obey; he joined Sjin in searching the body. They found nothing on him except the gold disc on his belt. Sjin handed it to me. He ordered Duncan to figure out how it worked. He fiddled with the buttons until a holographic display appeared in front of him. The display had two columns, labeled ‘YEAR’ and ‘LOCATION.’ The year had seemingly autofilled to 2041. “Sjin,” Duncan called out, “I think he was telling the truth.”  
“Like hell he w-” Sjin stopped himself when he saw the interface that had appeared in front of Duncan. “There’s no way to know if that’s real!” he tried to justify to himself. Duncan continued to press the buttons on the strange device. He managed to cycle through some of the options on the ‘LOCATION’ column. Some of the options Duncan had never heard of, New Blackrock City on Mars, Honeydewia on the Moon, and one option that made Duncans heart sink to his stomach. Of course, it also happened to be the only one that had drawn Sjin’s attention.  
“What do you suppose is ‘Pandalabs,’ Duncan?” asked Sjin.  
“I’m not sure,” Duncan lied. “Perhaps it was something built in the future?”  
“I guess the only way to know if that geezer was telling the truth is to use this damned device. Let’s go there.”  
“This says that it’s here on Earth. Are you sure you don’t wanna see the Moon or Mars?”  
“Duncan, I want to be sure I don’t suffocate when we arrive. There’s no telling if there will be air or not.”  
Duncan was panicked. Sjin had made up his mind to go to Pandalabs and there was no use arguing with him. He pressed another button, and a moment later he felt like he was falling. His head was spinning and his gut felt like it was in a knot; he had felt as if he was losing consciousness before he came to. He pulled himself to his feet and looked around. Sjin was right next to him, and in front of him was the smoldering remains of Pandalabs. The sky was grey with ash and the air was thick with smoke. The roof of Pandalabs appeared to be completely gone. The path leading to the lab was overgrown and neglected.  
“What a dump,” expressed Sjin. Even though this was his home, Duncan could not help but agree. Duncan couldn’t hear Sjin’s order to head inside, but he had inferred it from Sjin approaching the lab. Duncan’s head was spinning. What the hell happened here? he thought to himself. Was this because of those ‘Ender Wars?’  
The inside of Pandalabs was no better. The glass was shattered, tables and chairs were turned over and broken, and the wall decorations were scattered on the floor. The ladder that went to the second floor and the basement, was still intact, however. Sjin had ordered Duncan to search the basement while he searched the top floor. The first and second floor of the basement was just as bad as the ground floor, with the only deviation from the Pandalabs being a large, strange device on the second floor. Rather than mess with it, Duncan pressed on to the bottom floor of the basement. There he saw a figure, a woman. She was wearing a red dress and was holding what appeared to be a voodoo doll. Duncan noticed something on her arm, a light purple glow. That’s when it hit him. “Kim?”  
The woman turned to face him, and sure enough, it was indeed Duncan’s apprentice. She was different, however. She looked older, more mature. The flux seemed to have decreased in size, and she had a matter cannon in a holster on her leg. When she saw Duncan, tears swelled in her eyes and she ran up to embrace him. She kissed him passionately and exclaimed, “Duncan! How are you here? I saw you die a year ago!”


End file.
